Neon Dreams
by xdeidara-itachix
Summary: Neon is a pokemon Kenny became friends with at the age of 5 but her dad chases him away after her short encounter with him.11 years pass and Kenny decides to go find Neon but there are many things getting in her way.Will Kenny ever frind her old friend?
1. Your new name is Neon!

**Ok I'm going to try and make this short and sweet. Hi and welcome the first chapter of my first Pokemon fanfiction story! It's not the best i know but I really hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

On a black moonless night, were only the stars lit the sky, a girl of only five watched from her bed as a dark figure could be seen from her window. Its pale blue eyes met her black ones.

It opened the window and floated into her room. The little girl was shaking but she wasn't all that scared. She slipped out of her bed and walked closer to the strange figure. It looked as though it had long white hair and a large black jacket. It didn't look human.

The girl put her hand out to it but it backed away. "You're funny looking." Said the girl.

The Figure said nothing. That didn't faze the girl. She was still intrigued by the strange figure in front of her.

She walked over to her bed and grabbed her Umbreon doll. "Look," Said the girl handing the doll to the Figure. "This is my Umbreon doll." The Figure took it and examined it. The Figure looked puzzled. "What's wrong?" The girl asked.

"Neeeerrrr." The Figure grumbled letting the doll drop.

"No, don't do that!" Said the girl picking up her doll and brushing the dust off its black fur. "It's only a doll, it's not real."

"Hmmm." Said the Figure.

"My name is Kenny," Said Kenny with a warm smile. "What's yours?"

The Figure looked surprised at what Kenny had just asked it. It could understand her but it did not know why she was asking this sort of question or being so friendly. It said nothing.

"Huh? You don't have a name?" Kenny asked.

The Figure shook its head.

"Then I'll give you a name!" Kenny exclaimed. "Ummmmmm…" Kenny looked into the Figure's beautiful blue eyes. They were like neon lights. "Neon." Kenny whispered.

The Figure looked at her. "Eh?" It said.

"Neon. That can be your name. Do you like it?" Kenny asked.

The Figure thought for a moment. It originally came into this girl's room to cause her nightmares. That's what it does and now she's asking it if it wants to be called Neon. It gave in and nodded.

Kenny's eyes lit up. "OK!! Now your name is Neon!" She screamed feeling so proud of herself.

"Kenny? Are you alright?" Asked Kenny's mom coming into the room. She froze when she saw Kenny with the large figure that was twice her size. "John!! Come quick! Get your Pokemon!!" Kenny's mom yelled running out of the room.

Her dad came in with a Yanmega. "Kenny!! Get away from the pokemon!" He ordered.

"But daddy," Kenny started. "Neon is nice! He's not hurting me!"

"Get away from it Kenny!" Her dad yelled in a very harsh voice. "Yanmega! Use bug buzz!" The Yanmega attacked Neon and it fled out the window.

Kenny ran to the window. "NEON!" She yelled. Neon stopped and turned to her as it floated in the air. "Don't go! We just became friends."

Neon floated closer to Kenny. She put her hand out and Neon took it. "Get away from my daughter!" Kenny's dad yelled. Neon let go of Kenny's hand and flew off.

Kenny watched as he flew as far as she could see and further still. "Neon…"

* * *

**Wow that was shorter then i thought...I hope you liked it!! R&R plz!**


	2. Shane

**Ok this chapter is WAY longer so i hope you like it!!**

* * *

"N-Neon…don't go…neh…*snore*." Kenny mumbled as she tossed and turned in her bed. She rolled a little too far and fell off her bed. **THUD**! "NEH! Wa-…aw man I fell out of bed again." Kenny said to her self, getting up. It has been 11 years since the night she met Neon. Ever since that night she has been fascinated by dark type pokemon. That's the only type of pokemon she has.

Kenny is an amazing trainer and has seven badges at the moment. Her pokemon are: Weavile, Honchkrow, Umbreon, Cacturne, Absol, and Houndoom.

Houndoom was her first pokemon. She got him when he was just a baby houndour for her sixth birthday.

Kenny got dressed and ready for the day. She went downstairs and found her parents sitting in the dining room having breakfast. "Hey Kenny," Her dad smiled. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, if you call falling out of your bed having a good sleep." She replied grabbing her backpack and headed for the door.

"Hey! Where are you going sweetie?" Her mom asked in the 'why are you so antisocial come sit with us voice'.

"I'm going out and never coming back." Kenny replied sarcastically.

"W-What?!? WHY?!?" Her mom asked with a panicky voice.

"Calm down mom, I was being sarcastic." Kenny rolled her eyes. Her mom has been like that ever since the night she found Kenny with Neon.

"You know what Kendra, I really don't like that dry sarcasm of yours. You're lucky we even let you go out on all your journeys!" Said her mom. Kenny gave her mom a cold stare and walked out the door. She wasn't all that close to her parents. They didn't understand her passion for training dark type pokemon.

Her mom was quite intimidated but her pokemon and is always suggesting she get cuter pokemon. Kenny never liked the cute pokemon, even as a kid. She just never found them interesting.

As her and Houndoom walk out of her hometown, Veilstone City, Kenny saw a group of kids her age that she really hated. The group was made up of girls and guys who think they're the coolest just because they can buy pokemon who are highly skilled cause they have the money to do that. "Hey look," Said one of the guys. "It's the antisocial freak with the demon dog." They all laughed.

"She doesn't even act like a girl!" Laughed one of the girls. "Just look at her, she's just sooo not feminine."

Kenny looked at what she was wearing. Baggy dark blue jeans, plain old runners, a red T-shirt, and a black zip-up hoodey. "Maybe she should get a sex change." One of the guys laughed.

"Houndoom," Kenny growled. "Flamethrower." Houndoom used it on the group of teenagers and they fled. Kenny smirked. "Good boy."

They walked for about two minutes before Kenny herd someone calling her. "Hey! You over there! Girl with the white hair!"

Kenny turned around and saw that it was Shane who called her. Shane is one of the guys in the group of teenagers she really hates and to make it worse, he's one of the most popular in the group. The strange thing is, he never laughed when the others were laughing at her and he never made fun of her.

His hair was kind of like Kenny's but hers is more of a snow-white colour while his is a silvery grey. He wore a white button up T-shirt with a silhouette of a dragonair going up the side, jeans, and black sneakers. His eyes were a dark blue colour.

"What do you want?" Kenny snapped.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what my friends said to you earlier, it wasn't right for them to say that." Shane replied putting his hands in his pockets.

"It's fine, I'm getting used to the fact that I'm a social outcast." Kenny turned around and started walking again.

"Wait!" Shane called out.

"What now?"

"I was wondering," Shane started. "Can I come with you on your journey? I've been wanting to get out of this town for a long time now and my parents said I can go with someone else."

Kenny thought for a moment. Sure Shane was one of the cool kids but he was the nicest one there. He was also the only one Kenny knew that didn't buy any of his pokemon. "Alright," Kenny sighed. "Just don't get in my way."

"Thanks!" Shane smiled. "I'm Shane if you didn't already know."

"I know your name. I'm Kenny."

"Kenny? Isn't that a boy name?" Shane asked.

"It's short for Kendra. I don't like being called by my real name." Kenny replied.

"Oh, ok. Do you mind waiting here for a bit while I get my stuff ready?"

"As long as you don't take too long then I'll be fine with it."

Shane nodded and ran back to the City. As he ran home, he saw all his friends calling him. "Hey Shane! Come over here!"

"Sorry guys, I'm going on a journey for a bit." Said Shane stopping.

"Huh? Didn't your parents say you couldn't go alone?" Asked one of the guys.

"Yeah, that's why I'm going with Kenny." Shane smiled a bit.

"Kenny? Isn't that that girl with the demon dog?" Asked one of the girls.

"It's called a houndoom and yes I'm going with her."

The group burst out laughing. "HER?!? That's insane man! She doesn't talk to anyone in this city and she's a freak!" They laughed.

"Shut up you guys!" Shane yelled making everyone stop laughing. "Kenny might be a little strange but you don't know her. I plan on getting to know her and finding out why she doesn't talk to anyone. She seems sad. I hate it when people look sad and I plan on knowing why she looks that way!"

"Whatever dude, just go." One of the boys scowled.

Shane ran home and got all the stuff he needed. His gabite was watching him as he packed. "Ready for an awesome adventure gabite?"

"GA!" It replied.

Shane was a very skilled pokemon trainer in his city. Having 5 badges, he feels confident about winning every challenge that's thrown at him. His pokemon Gabite, Flareon, Scizor, Shiftry, Banette, and his new baby Togepi are with him at all times and are his best friends even if they're pokemon. He loves them more then anything. Right now he has a very soft spot for his togepi.

He put all of his pokemon in their poke balls, except for togepi since he carries her, and ran out of the house. Running past his so called friends, he herd them saying how much of an idiot he is for going off somewhere with Kenny. He ignored them and kept running.

He found Kenny waiting for him in the same spot they were in when he left to get his stuff. "Took you long enough." Said Kenny as she got up from the ground. She looked at the togepi Shane was holding in his arms. "Uummmm…why do you have a togepi?" She asked.

Shane looked down at his togepi who was giggling in his arms. "I found an egg one day and togepi hatched from it. I didn't want to leave her alone so I'm taking care of her. She's really sweet." Shane replied.

Kenny smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Said Kenny still smiling. "I find it refreshing that a guy is so attached to a cute little pokemon like a togepi. It makes me think that not all guys are rough and reckless."

"I'm not that kind of guy. I like to be myself, which is kind, caring, funny…sometimes, and shy at times." Said Shane rocking the togepi back and forth.

Kenny nodded. "Ok, we should be on our way now." They walked in silence for a bit until they reached Lake Valor.

"So Kenny," Shane said trying to make conversation. "Why don't you talk to anyone back home?"

Kenny took a deep breath. "I have very intimidating pokemon and a lot of the girls back home have all these cute little puff balls for pokemon. Some people think I look a bit weird with my white hair too since its not all that normal to have naturally white hair."

"Oh."

"Now it's my turn to ask you a question."

"Ok."

"Why do you hang out with the 'cool' group of kids at home when you don't even act like them?" Kenny asked looking strait into Shane's eyes.

"When I was younger, I had my gible with me and everyone thought he was a really cool pokemon so they thought I was a really cool kid. I hung out with them all the time and learned how they do things and what they do. I realized that it really wasn't my thing so I started to get a little…I don't know how to say it but I didn't want to be around them as much." Shane replied.

"Ok, so you didn't want to be around them anymore and now you left them to go on an adventure with an almost stranger who's an antisocial freak with no friends." Kenny summarized.

"You're not a total stranger, we're friends now aren't we?" Shane asked.

"Kind of."

"Then how about this, let's battle? Maybe that'll help us get to know each other." Shane suggested.

Kenny thought for a moment. "Ok, but I should warn you, I'm very rough when it comes to battling."

"Fine with me." Shane smiled.

"GO! Cacturne!" Kenny yelled sending out her Cacturne.

"Scizor! Let's go!" Shane sent out his Scizor. "Use X-scissor!"

"Jump out of the way and use shadow ball!" Kenny yelled. The attack hit. Scizor was weakened.

"Get up and charge at the Cacturne with iron head!" Cacturne tried to get out of the way of the attack but it was too slow. It was a direct hit! "I'm not some pushover Kenny." Shane smirked.

"Wow, good thing I didn't totally underestimate you." Kenny laughed a bit. "Cacturne! Use Revenge!"

Cacturne uppercut the Scizor and it fainted. "Damn." Shane mumbled. "But this isn't over." He sent out his Flareon.

"Hmm, a Flareon eh? GO Umbreon!" Kenny sent out her Umbreon.

"An eeveelution battle, this should be good." Shane smiled.

"You said it, Umbreon use dark pulse!" Kenny yelled. Umbreon hit the Flareon with its attack but it didn't seem to do much damage.

"Now Flareon use fire blast!!" Yelled Shane as Flareon hit the Umbreon with its attack. It looked as though it did quite a bit of damage.

"Umbreon! Psychic!"

"Dodge it and use dig!" Shane yelled. Flareon dug underground and came back up under Umbreon sending her flying up in the air and landing hard on the ground.

"Umbreon return." Kenny put Umbreon back in her poke ball. "You did a good job."

"Ok, last one, go Shiftry!" Shane sent out his last pokemon for the battle.

"Absol you're up!" Kenny sent out her Absol. "Use shadow claw!"

"Dodge it and use leaf storm!" It hit Absol but didn't do much damage.

"Now Absol use flamethrower!" Kenny yelled. It was a direct hit and the Shiftry fainted. "I win."

"Wow, that was amazing Kenny!" Shane exclaimed. "How did you get so strong?"

"When you don't have any other friends except for your pokemon, you really have nothing else to do but train them." Kenny replied.

"Hey, you know what I noticed about your pokemon?"

"What?"

"They're all dark types." Shane said.

"Yeah, I only train dark type pokemon. I don't care if they're dark and something else for a type, as long as they're dark types I'm happy."

"Why dark types?" Shane asked.

Kenny looked at the ground. "When I was just a little girl, a strange pokemon came into my room and I was fascinated by it. I don't know why but I wasn't scared of it. It had a dark feeling to it and I was drawn to it. The only thing I really remember is that it had beautiful neon blue eyes. That was the first and last time I saw it and ever since then, I've only been interested in dark type pokemon."

"Wow, that's a bit weird but cool at the same time." Shane smiled.

Kenny smiled back. For the first time in a long time, she felt some kind of connection between her and another human. It was strange for her since he's one of the cool kids. "You know, you're really nice for a 'cool' kid."

"Yeah I know, my mom was always asking me why I hung out with them." Said Shane.

"I'm wondering why myself."


	3. An epic battle with Volkner

**Wow, this is new. It's 1:05 in the morning and i'm not tired AND i'm posting another chapter. Interesting.**

* * *

Kenny and Shane walked in silence for a while. Shane started to feel a little uncomfortable with the silence so he tried to make conversation with Kenny. "Sooooo Kenny," He began. "What exactly are we doing on this journey of ours?"

"One: This is my journey not yours, two: I need to get my last gym badge, and three: I'm trying to find Neon." She replied not even bothering to look at him.

"Neon?"

"Yes, that's the name I gave the mysterious pokemon I talked about earlier." Kenny looked sad.

"Did you really like that pokemon?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I don't know why though!" Kenny said. "I only saw it once and now I've been having dreams with him in it every night of the new moon. Just a vague image each time I have a dream with him. It haunts me in my dreams and I just want to see him again…he seemed like a kind pokemon that didn't want to hurt me but my father thought otherwise."

"What did your dad do?"

"He scared him off with his Yanmega." Kenny replied. "I really wish he had listened to me though. I could be with Neon right now or I would at least have a better picture of it in my head."

"What did it look like?" Asked Shane who was now quite interested in Kenny's story.

"From what I remember, it looked like a human in some ways but very much not like a human at the same time. It had long white hair and a black jacket with, what seemed like, a red collar on the jacket but he was floating." Kenny replied zoning out a bit.

"Hey, Kenny! Come back down to earth! We need you down here." Said Shane shaking her a bit.

"Sorry, I just got caught up in my thoughts."

"That's ok." Shane smiled. "Are we going to Sunnyshore City to get your last gym badge?"

"Yeah, we're almost there."

They walked for another half hour until they finally got to Sunnyshore City. In the pokemon centre, Shane and Kenny healed their pokemon and rested for a bit.

"Do you think you'll be able to beat Volkner with all dark types? He seems pretty tough being the strongest gym leader in Sinnoh." Said Shane playing with his togepi.

"Of course!" Kenny exclaimed. "My pokemon are really tough and I can totally beat Volkner!"

"HA!! That's what they all said." Said a blond haired man walking up to them. Shane and Kenny realized it was Volkner himself! "Everyone who challenged me said the exact same thing and ended up losing miserably to me. What do you have that they don't?"

"Awesomeness?" Kenny replied.

Volkner laughed. "Oh man, this is going to be the quickest and most boring battle I'll ever have in my life."

"Hey! Watch it buddy! I'm way stronger then you think!" Kenny growled.

"We'll see." Volkner said walking away. "I'll be waiting for you in my gym."

"What a charmer." Shane mumbled.

"Oh we'll see alright!" Kenny said to herself, ignoring Shane's comment. "We'll see that I'm going to walk out of that gym with the Beacon badge in my hand!!"

"This is going to be a long day…" Shane mumbled.

"Come on!" Kenny grabbed Shane's arm and dragged him out of the pokemon centre. "I'm challenging Volkner NOW!!"

"Oh god Ken!" Shane rolled his eyes. "Don't be so hot headed! Calm down!"

"What if I don't want to?"

"Deal with it."

"Humph." Kenny grumbled. She walked into the gym with Shane lagging behind her.

"So you actually came?" Volkner seemed quite bored and uninterested.

"Yes I did and now I'm going to beat the shit out of you!" Kenny smirked crossing her arms.

"Whatever…" Volkner sent out his jolteon.

"Come on out Umbreon." Kenny sent out Umbreon.

"Thunder fang."

"Dodge and use shadow ball!" Umbreon got out of the way and hit the jolteon.

"Impressive." Volkner smiled a bit. " Jolteon! Use thunder!"

Umbreon was hit by the thunder but he was still standing. "Use dark pulse!!"

With that, the jolteon fainted. "That was very nice but now you're going down!" Volkner sent out his Raichu.

"Weavile, it's your turn." Kenny smiled as she sent out her Weavile. "Blizzard!" The attack froze the Raichu solid.

"That was fast." Volkner seemed quite surprised now.

"I told you I'm stronger then you think." Kenny said in a singsong voice.

"Alright I get it, you're strong." Volkner rolled his eyes as he sent out his luxray.

"Ok, Absol you're up." Kenny sent out her Absol. "Use flamethrower!"

"Dodge and use iron tail!" Volkner yelled.

It was a direct hit. Absol seemed to have been weakened quite a bit. "Now use charge beam!"

"Absol!" Kenny yelled as her Absol fainted. "How dare you! I'm finishing this right now!" Kenny motioned for her houndoom to get on the battlefield.

"Alright, Go Electivire!"

"Oh boy, that's a big pokemon." Kenny stared at the pokemon wide eyed.

"You can do it Kenny!!" Shane shouted from the sidelines. " Beat the shit out of this guy!!"

"Thanks for the support Shane!"

"Any time!!" Shane smiled.

"Enough talking and fight!!" Volkner yelled looking a lot more enthusiastic. "Use thunder punch!"

"Dodge it and use flamethrower!" Kenny yelled. It wasn't a direct hit but it was enough to give the Electivire a burn. "Good now use iron tail!"

Now that one was a direct hit. "Use discharge!" Volkner yelled.

"Oh crap." Kenny said to her self as the attack hit houndoom.

"I'm not that easy to beat you know." Volkner smirked.

"I know," Kenny replied. "Which is why I'm not going down without a fight. Houndoom! Use shadow ball and send it strait into the air!!!"

"What good is that going to do?" Volkner asked a bit confused.

"You'll see," Kenny had an evil smile on her face. "Now jump up and use iron tail on the shadow ball!!" Houndoom jumped up and whammed the shadow ball with its tail sending it hurling towards the Electivire. It hit the Electivire on the head and it fell to the ground.

"Electivire is unable to battle, houndoom is the winner!" Said the ref.

"WOO!! I won! In your face! HAHAHA!! I told you I'd win and I did! Look at that!" Kenny yelled dancing a bit.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to have a lot of fun on the journey." Shane said to him self.

"Togi! Togi pwwweeeeee!!" Giggled the little togepi.

* * *

**Hee hee!! i love the fact that Shane has an adorable little Togepi!! It's so cute! Oh geez, i went a little girly for a second there. Anyway, this isnt the greatest battle i've ever writen but it's 1:08 in the morning so cut me some slack! Please rate the story and tell me if you like it or not!! i really need to know!**


	4. The legendary Darkrai

"Congratulations." Volkner started clapping. "That was one of the best battles I've had in a very long time."

"I can tell," Kenny smiled a bit. "The way you looked at the beginning and end of the battle really says it all."

"Well, anyway I thank you sincerely. It's helped me realize how fun it is to battle again." Volkner smiled giving Kenny the Beacon badge.

"No problem." Kenny smiled back looking at her new badge.

"Way to go Ken!" Shane ran up to Kenny and hugged her.

"AHG! What are you doing?!? Get off me!" Kenny yelled.

"Oh sorry." Shane let go of her. "I thought since you said we're kind of friends I could hug you."

"Not just yet. I still don't know you that well so I'll settle for a high-five." Said Kenny. Shane gave her a high-five.

"So where are you two headed now? The pokemon League?" Volkner asked.

"No, not just yet." Kenny replied.

"Why not?" Shane asked her.

"I already told you why."

"Oh right!"

"Am I missing something here?" Volkner asked looking confused.

"Kind of." Shane replied. "We're looking for something."

"Can you tell me what it is?" Volkner asked.

"It's a pokemon." Kenny replied.

"Oh, is it a rare one?"

"Yeah…at least I think it is. I'm not sure." Kenny looked down.

"Hm? You don't know what you're looking for?" Volkner looked puzzled.

"No, I do know what I'm looking for it's just that I haven't seen the pokemon in over ten years and I don't know if it's a legendary or just a normal pokemon."

"Would you mind telling me about this pokemon?" Volkner asked. Kenny told him everything she knew about the pokemon. Volkner nodded. "Hmmmm. That seems to describe the legendary Darkrai."

"Darkrai?" Kenny and Shane said at the same time.

"Yes, It is said that this pokemon is only active on nights of the new moon and will cause nightmares to anyone that might harm it but that's just folklore." Volkner replied. "It's strange that you say it appears in your dreams every night of the new moon. It's also strange that you haven't been trapped in an endless nightmare."

"HUH?! Why would I be trapped in an endless nightmare?!" Kenny sounded a little panicky.

"Darkrai is said to cause endless nightmares." Said Volkner.

"Oh wow, that's wicked!" Shane smiled a bit. "The pokemon you met was a legendary and he sounds really cool!!"

"Shane, we don't even know if Neon really is Darkrai or not."

"Tell you what Kenny," Volkner began. "It's getting dark and it's the night of the new moon tonight. Why don't you two stay at my place for the night and we'll see if this Neon of yours is really Darkrai?"

Shane and Kenny looked at each other and nodded. They walked out of the gym and into the dark streets of Sunnyshore City. "It's kind of eerie out here at night…" Shane shivered a bit.

"I know. Gives me the creeps at times too." Volkner said as they kept walking.

"I don't find it to be all that creepy out here." Kenny mumbled.

As they walked into Volkner's house, Shane and Kenny felt very sleepy. "Kenny, when you're asleep, I want you to try and talk to Darkrai." Said Volkner.

"But I don't even know if he speaks human language." Kenny protested.

"Doesn't matter." Volkner replied. "Just try it."

Kenny got into her sleeping bag and tried to fall asleep. It didn't really work. She was tossing and turning for two hours. Soon after that she finally fell asleep.

_**Dream**_

It was dark all around Kenny. She looked around, trying to find Neon. She hadn't tried talking to him in her dreams before so this will be the first time if she finds him. "Neon!" She called out.

"I did not think you would talk to me in your dreams Kenny." Said a low voice behind Kenny. She whipped around and saw the figure she had always seen in her dreams. Neon.

"Neon. I'm finally talking to you…and you can talk too." Kenny said quietly.

"Yes I can. Do you not remember when I talked to you when you were young?" Neon asked her.

"No…I just remember you making sounds." She replied.

"I see."

"Why haven't you come to see me since I was five?" Kenny asked.

"There were many complications, Kenny."

"Like what?! Tell me!!" Kenny sounded somewhat desperate.

"I get most of my energy on nights of the new moon and even still, Crescelia is always looking for me." Neon replied.

"Crescelia? Isn't that a pokemon?" Kenny asked.

"Yes, she represents the crescent moon. She is trying to send me back to New Moon Island. I don't wish to stay at that island."

"But I want to see you again outside of my dreams!"

"I know. I too wish we could meet again but I don't think I will be able to," Neon took her hand. "I'm sorry Kenny." He started drifting off. He tried to let go of Kenny's hand but she didn't want to let go.

"Neon, don't go!" She pleaded. She lost her grip on Neon's hand and he drifted off into the shadows. "NEON!!"

"Kenny…" Said a voice.

"Neon?" Kenny asked looking around.

"Kenny…" It said again. "Kenny wake up! KENNY!!"

Kenny felt as if she started drifting off herself. Everything started to fade.

**End Dream**

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not the best at this so that might have been a bit cheesey. Anyway, i think it was a pretty good chapter! Thanks for reading it! I'll have more chapters up soon i hope.**


	5. Kenny's worst fear

"Kenny wake up!!" Shane yelled shaking the screaming Kenny.

"Neon! Don't leave me! NEON!!!" Kenny yelled.

"KENNY!" Shane yelled trying to wake her up.

"Huh?" Kenny's eyes fluttered open. "Where's Neon!?!?" She screamed.

"Kenny calm down!" Shane hugged her to try and calm her down.

"Let go of me!" Kenny pushed away from him and scooted away a bit.

"You were screaming 'Neon' the hole time you were asleep Kenny." Volkner sat down as he said that. "Did you talk to him?"

"Yeah, he talked to me as well," Kenny looked sad. "He said he couldn't see me cause he's being chased by Crescelia."

"Hmm, that makes sense," Said Volkner. "Darkrai and Crescelia are said to be enemies."

"Ok, how do you know all this?" Shane asked.

"When no one challenges you for a long time you get bored and do whatever you can to get out of boredom." Volkner replied.

"I have to find him!" Kenny got up and started for the door.

"Ken, it's the middle of the night. Go back to sleep." Said Shane grabbing Kenny's arm to keep her from walking out of the house.

"Let go of me!!" Kenny slapped Shane across the face and he let go of her. Shock fill Shane's face. "I-I'm sorry." Kenny Ran out of the house.

"What was that about?" Volkner asked standing beside Shane.

"I don't know…She seems so withdrawn and won't let me or anyone get close to her." Said Shane.

"It might be the cause of something that happened to her in the past, Shane. Just don't get too close to her and gain her trust. You'll see, she'll warm up to you soon." Volkner put a hand on Shane's shoulder. "Let's go after her. She might get into trouble if we leave her alone in the middle of the dark."

"Right." Shane nodded and they ran out of the house.

Kenny kept running. She felt bad about what she did to Shane. He never did anything wrong, why did she do that? She stopped near a cave. "Uhg, why did I stop here? I hate caves…" Kenny shivered.

Just then, a Golbat zoomed out of the cave. "GOL!" It screeched.

"AHG!! Get away from me!!" Kenny screamed. It came closer to her with a bloodthirsty look. "G-get away from me…" Kenny started to shiver.

"Jolteon! Charge beam!" Volkner yelled as he saw Kenny about to be attacked by the Golbat. The Golbat fainted and Kenny was still shivering.

"Kenny, are you ok?" Shane asked kneeling beside her.

"Not again…never, ever again…" Kenny didn't even look at Shane. Shane noticed something on the right side of Kenny's neck. It looked like two tiny scars…like a vampire had bitten her.

"Ken, what's that on your neck?" Shane asked.

Kenny covered the scars with her hand. "When I was ten, my parents wouldn't let me go out on an adventure still so I snuck out one night and went into a cave with houndoom. A flock of Golbat attacked me not too long after. One bit my neck and started drinking my blood…" Kenny started to cry a bit. " It felt like it was going to drink all my blood and I thought I was going to die. Houndoom chased all the Golbat away and got my dad."

"Wow, that sounds quite scary." Said Volkner.

"Golbats are my worst fear…whenever I see one I either run or get so scared that I don't even move. It's quite sad actually."

"No it's not," Said Shane. "Everyone's scared of something. Others just have to accept that!"

"Ok guys. I've come to a conclusion," Volkner interrupted. "I'm going to join you two in finding Darkrai, I'm getting bored in Sunnyshore anyway."

"That's awesome!" Shane smiled. "Are you ok with that too Ken?"

"Yeah, as long as he doesn't get in my way either." Kenny replied.

"Ha ha ha! Ok, I wont." Volkner laughed.

"Good."

* * *

**I think this is a good chapter! You'll find out why Kenny doesn't like being so close to people soon just not now! R&R PLZ!!**


	6. What's with Kenny?

Shane, Kenny, and Volkner walked back to the house to get all their stuff. "Are you sure you're ok?" Shane asked Kenny.

"Yes! For the hundredth time!" Kenny walked faster so she wouldn't be walking beside him anymore.

"Remember Shane," Volkner whispered. "Keep your distance."

"Ok, ok, ok." Shane rolled his eyes.

For days, Kenny would be far away from Shane and Volkner. They didn't really know why and didn't bother to ask her cause they knew she wouldn't say anything.

"Ok, I'm going to find out what's bothering Kenny." Said Volkner getting up from the fire he just made for the night.

"What happened to 'keep your distance'?" Shane asked.

"Shane! It's been five days already! We need to know now." Volkner walked over to Kenny who was resting by a tree. "Kenny? Can I talk to you?"

"What about?" Kenny asked.

"Why you don't like getting all that close to Shane and I." Volkner replied.

Kenny looked a bit uncomfortable. "It's complicated."

"I bet it's not that complicated." Said Volkner sitting down beside her.

"It is."

"Then tell me why it's so complicated." Volkner put a hand on Kenny's leg. She freaked out and pushed him away so hard that he fell over.

"Oh, Volkner I'm so sorry!" Kenny said helping Volkner sit back up.

"It's ok. I think I know why you don't want to be around us all that much now."

Kenny looked a bit embarrassed and ashamed at the same time. "It's terrible and embarrassing." She whispered.

"Hey, don't worry." Volkner said in a calm and comforting voice. "No one here's going to hurt you. I promise."

"Thanks Volkner!" Kenny hugged him. He hugged her back but Kenny started to feel uncomfortable and wriggled out of his grasp.

"Sorry." He said.

"It's ok…um…can you NOT tell Shane about this?"

"Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." Volkner said crossing his heart. Kenny smiled sweetly and walked to the fire.

"Hey Kenny." Shane smiled.

"Hi Shane." Kenny smiled back.

"You finally decided to join us, eh?"

"Yes and don't be like that! At least I'm actually sitting with you guys!"

"Don't worry, I was just kidding." Shane smirked.

"Neh." Kenny stuck her tongue out at him.

A couple hours had past and Kenny fell asleep. Shane and Volkner were still awake. "So did you find out what's wrong with Kenny?" Shane asked Volkner.

"Yup."

"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Nope."

"Aw come on! Why not?" Shane asked.

"I swore I wouldn't tell anyone, not even you." Volkner replied.

"Damn. That's not fair."

"If you ask her, she might tell you but I doubt she will. It something you wouldn't want to tell people." Volkner said getting into his sleeping bag.

"Whatever."

The next morning, Kenny seemed to be a little perkier then normal. "What's with you?" Volkner asked her.

"I have no idea!" She replied. "I just woke up and I felt happy and energetic!"

"Interesting."

Kenny ran ahead and turned a corner. She bumped into some guy in a space looking suit. "Hey! Watch it kid!" He yelled.

"Hey! Don't call me a kid buddy!" She hissed at him.

"Humph. Teenagers." The guy mumbled.

"Men." Kenny mumbled in the same type of tone.

"Why don't you just go off and do what you were doing before?" the man suggested.

"Fine, I will." Kenny turned around only to bump into another guy who was quite tall compared to her and wearing the same suit. She gasped.

"Hey there Kenny." He said with a smirk. Kenny backed away from him with fear in her eyes. "Oh, come on Kenny. Don't be like that." He grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Get away from me!!!" She screamed. Kenny ran to Volkner and hid behind him, trembling like a leaf in the wind.

"Hey," The guy began. "Give her to me."

"I'd rather not," Volkner replied. "She's with me."

"Heh, yeah right. You're Volkner aren't you?" The guy asked.

"Yes I am." Volkner replied.

"I'm Joe," He said. "I doubt Kenny's with you."

"Well, she is so back off buddy!" Shane yelled at Joe.

"Now who are you?" Joe asked.

"I'm Shane. I'm with Volkner and Kenny." He replied.

Joe laughed. "I can't believe Kenny's actually with other guys now!"

"HEY!!" Kenny yelled. "They aren't my boyfriends or anything! I'm not a player." She mumbled the last part.

"I know sweetheart." Joe teased her.

"Don't call me that!" She hissed.

"What's going on?" Shane asked.

Kenny turned away. "This doesn't concern you Shane."

"Yeah kid," Joe crossed his arms. "This doesn't concern you."

"I told you, my name's Shane! NOT KID!!" Shane yelled. Joe ignored Shane and walked up to Kenny.

"Come on sweetheart, let's ditch these other guys and find a nice quite room to be alone in." Joe smirked again.

"I already told you to stay away from me you bastard!" Kenny yelled in his face.

"You know I never listen, just like I didn't listen to you that night two years ago when you came to my house." Joe got really close to her and put his hands on Kenny's hips. Kenny froze. Volkner grabbed Joe by the collar of his shirt and pulled him away from Kenny.

"Get away from her." Volkner growled.

"So what? Are you her new oh-so-protective boy friend?" Joe asked in a joking matter. Volkner punched Joe in the face.

"No I'm not but I would like for you to stay away from her." Volkner replied. Joe cursed and swore in pain and ran off with the other guy.

* * *

**What do you think is wrong with Kenny??? Why is she so afraid of Joe and other guys getting too close??? You'll find out in the next chapter!**


	7. Team what?

Volkner walked up to Kenny who was on the ground trembling. "He's gone, Kenny." Volkner whispered. Kenny just looked at him with teary eyes.

"OK!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!!" Shane yelled.

"Nothing." Volkner replied.

"NO!! IT'S NOT FUCKING NOTHING!! TELL ME DAMNIT!" Shane was really pissed off now.

"Just tell him." Kenny mumbled.

"Fine." Volkner sighed and dragged Shane to a tree where no one could hear them.

"So?! What's going on?" Shane asked.

"Something happened to her a while back." Volkner replied.

"What was it?"

"That guy Joe." Volkner began.

"Oookkkkaaaayyyyyyy."

"He raped her."

Shane's eyes widened. "Oh god! Who would do that?!" Shane yelled.

"Apparently Joe would." Volkner shrugged.

"I'm going to find him and kick his ass! No one should do that to a girl! That's just not right!" Shane stormed off.

"Hold it right there!" Volkner stopped Shane. "The last thing we want to do is get that guy really mad at us."

"Well what about what YOU did to him!! You punched him in the face!" Shane protested.

"I know but he was getting too close to Kenny so I acted quickly." Said Volkner. "Besides, it told him that I'm not some kind of pushover."

"Fine." Shane mumbled.

"Right now we should try to comfort Kenny so she knows nothing's going to happen to her." Said Volkner. They walked back over to Kenny. She looked better but she was sprawled out on the ground staring at the clouds zoom by.

"You ok now Ken?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, staring at the sky a bit cleared my head." She replied getting up and wiping off the dust on her pants.

"Good, we don't want you being scared all the time."

"I really try not to but sometimes I just can't help it." Kenny looked down.

"It's fine, you're with us now and no one's going to get you when we're around!" Shane smiled.

"Thanks guys! I don't know what I'd do without you!" Kenny hugged Shane and Volkner and they hugged her back. This time Kenny didn't feel strange or scared. "So? Where to now?"

"Didn't you say something about Darkrai being chased by Crescelia?" Volkner asked.

"Yeah but how does that help us?" Kenny asked.

"It helps us just a little."

"How?" Kenny repeated.

"I don't know I'm just trying to sound smart." Volkner laughed.

"This isn't the time for being funny Volkner! I need to find Neon!" Kenny said crossing her arms.

"Ok, ok. Let's start looking around Veilstone City." Volkner suggested.

"Alright let's go!" Shane said running in the direction of Veilstone city. Kenny and Volkner followed.

Kenny started thinking of why Joe was wearing the same thing that other guy was wearing. Why were they like space suits? Was he an astronaut now? This was starting to bother Kenny. She wanted to know. The outfit looked too none outer space to be a real space suit and why was he wearing it out in the open where people could see him in it?

"Hey Kenny? You ok?" Volkner asked pulling Kenny back to earth. Kenny lost balance and fell on her face.

"MMMMFFFFF!!" Kenny yelled, her face still in the ground. Volkner helped her up.

"You seemed very out of it when we were running. What's on you're mind?" Volkner asked.

"I was thinking of why Joe was wearing that space suit." Kenny said still thinking of the weird suits.

"You don't know?" Volkner asked.

"Know what?" Kenny asked confused.

"Apparently not." Volkner said to himself.

"What's going on now?" Shane asked.

"Joe's apart of Team Galactic." Said Volkner.

"Team what?" Shane and Kenny said in unison.

"A group of people who are trying to make a new world and destroy this one. People are trying to stop them but they don't seem to be stopping any time soon." Volkner replied.

"Then we'll stop them!" Shane yelled.

"How 'bout no." Said Kenny.

"Why not?!?" Shane asked her.

"Uh, hello? Joe's with them and I don't want to be near the fucking rapist thank you very much!" Kenny scoffed.

"Oh come on Kenny! You can't hide from him forever! You have to face your fears!" Shane said to her.

"Why don't _**you**_ try standing up to a guy that's almost a foot taller then you and raped you?" Kenny yelled at him. " How do you know he's not going to try that again!?!?"

"I don't but if you at least try then you'll know and we'll be right there with you if he try's to hurt you so you'll be safe." Shane said in a calm voice. Kenny sighed. She knew if she tried to reason with him he'd win in the end.

"Fine…as long as we look for Neon, too."

Shane's eyes lit up. "Thanks Ken! Now let's go!!" Shane ran ahead again.

"I can't believe I let him come with me…" Kenny mumbled.

Volkner laughed. "You have to admit, he brings humour into this journey."

"Yeah, yeah, he's the life of the party, he's a totally nut case, he's a laughing matter. Whatever let's just go." Kenny rolled her eyes as they followed Shane. Volkner just snickered.

* * *

**Yeah, now you know what happened to Kenny if it wasn't already obvious enough in the last chapter. R&R PLZ!! thanks!**


	8. What a charmer

**I like this chapter!! i hope you do too!**

* * *

"I really don't want to go back home." Kenny mumbled.

"Why not?" Shane asked her.

"My parents didn't think I would just leave home like I did. I'm a little scared of what they'll say when the see me." Kenny replied.

"Then try to be inconspicuous." Said Shane. "Ninja style."

Kenny rolled her eyes. They finally entered Veilstone City. It was the same as when Shane and Kenny left. "Neh." Kenny mumbled.

"KENDRA!!!!!" Yelled a woman who just happens to be the one woman Kenny didn't want to run into. Her mother.

"Hey mom." Kenny said as her mom started suffocating her with hugs and kisses. "Ok get off me!" Kenny pushed her mom away.

"Sweetie, you're father and I thought you ran away from home! Now you can come home and stay with us!" Said her mom grabbing onto Kenny's wrist and started pulling her toward her house.

"NO!!" Kenny yelled ripping her hand away from her mom's.

"Honey you're father and I thought this through and we think it would be best if you just staid at home and not go on adventures." Said he mother.

Kenny's eyes widened. "No way mom. That's never going to happen! You can't make me stay in that house all my fucking life!" She yelled.

"Don't swear Kendra!" Her mother yelled grabbing her writs again. This time Shane pulled her away from Kenny.

"She's coming with us." Said Shane.

"Kendra, who's this?" Her mom asked in a worried tone.

"M-my friend Shane," Kenny hesitated on the word 'friend'. "And my other friend Volkner."

Volkner nodded when Kenny's mother looked at him. Her eyes widened. "NO! No, no, no, no, no!!" Her mother yelled. "Kendra you are coming home with me this instant!"

"WHY!?" Kenny demanded.

"You walk out the door and when I find you again you're with a boy and a young adult I don't know! Do you know how scary that is for a mother? Especially after what happened to you the last time you were with a boy!" Her mother yelled in a panic.

"Mom, these guys won't hurt me!" Kenny yelled.

"How do you know?" Her mom asked her.

"You know we're right here?" Said Shane.

"Yes, I'm aware of that." Kenny's mom gave him an evil death glare. Shane backed away.

"Whatever you say, mom, I'm not going to listen and I'm not going back to that house and staying there. That's the reason I left that hell hole." Kenny crossed her arms.

"Stop cussing or I'll ground you!" Her mother threatened.

"Ma'am," Volkner began. "I know you want to protect your daughter but this isn't the way you should be doing it."

"Oh and you know how to be a parent?" Kenny's mother asked him.

"No but I know enough to see that this isn't how you should be parenting her.

"Then why don't you start parenting her?!" Kenny's mom asked in a furious rage.

"Maybe I will." Volkner said back to her.

Kenny and Shane just stood there watching them rant at each other. "Did Volkner just say that he's going to parent you?" Shane asked Kenny.

"I think so." She replied.

"That would be kind of cool," Shane smiled. "Volkner being your dad!"

"I look at Volkner as more of a big brother. He's too young to be my dad."

"Why don't you just get away from my daughter!?" Kenny's mother yelled.

"Why don't you start trusting your daughter?" Volkner yelled back.

"I do trust her! It's YOU and that boy I don't trust!!" Kenny's mother yelled even louder.

"STOP!!!" Kenny yelled even louder then her mom and Volkner yelling combined. They stopped and looked at her. "Don't I get a say in this? I'm the one you're arguing about anyway!"

"No, now go to the house and stay there!" Her mom yelled at her.

"No way! I'm not going!" Kenny crossed her arms and stayed put.

"Come on Ken! Let's get out of here!" Shane grabbed Kenny's wrist and ran off with her.

"HEY!! Get back here with my daughter!" Kenny's mom yelled.

"Keep going!" Volkner yelled running after us, Kenny's mom hot on their tale. They kept running all around Veilstone until they hid in a forested area for about ten minutes and knew that Kenny's mom had given up.

"What a charmer." Shane mumbled.

* * *

**Did you like it??? tell me it you did!! R&R!!**


	9. Lily

"Ok, I think she finally gave up." Said Shane walking out of the bushes. Volkner tried to follow him but Kenny grabbed onto his jacket. Volkner turned around.

"Was what you say about you parenting me true?" Kenny asked him.

"Only if you want it to be, I can tell you don't want to be around your parents." Volkner replied.

"It would be better if you were a brother, you seem too young to be a dad."

Volkner laughed. "So very true."

"So are you going to be my brother?" Kenny sounded as if she wanted him to say 'yes'.

"Sure but you know I'm going to be very protective of you right?" Volkner asked her.

"I don't care," Said Kenny hugging him. "You're more of a parent /brother to me then my parents were, already!!"

Volkner hugged her back. "I'm glad you see me like a brother, Kenny. I'll do my best to be a pretend brother."

"Enough mushy stuff and let's go find that 'Team Whatever They're Called'!" Shane urged. Kenny and Volkner walked out of the bushes and followed Shane.

After a short time, they came to a large building with spikes on the sides. "Yikes, that's a creepy looking building." Said Kenny. She read the sign be side the large building. "'Team Galactic Building'."

"This is it." Said Volkner walking to the doors. Shane and Kenny followed him. Suddenly Volkner stopped.

"What's up?" Shane asked him.

"What are we even supposed to do once we get in there?" Volkner asked.

"Who knows, let's just go in there and destroy everything!" Shane yelled. Kenny said nothing.

Volkner and Shane got out their pokemon and ran at the doors. Kenny followed quietly with her houndoom and Umbreon. Shane and Volkner burst through the doors and started attacking everyone in their way. "Oh no," Kenny mumbled. "This is going to end badly."

"What's all this about?" Yelled a blue hair guy wearing the same suit as Joe and the other guy.

"Who are you?" Shane asked.

"I am Saturn, one of four commanders of Team Galactic." He replied.

"So you're named after a planet?" Shane asked a little weirded out.

"Shut up! Go Toxicroak!" Saturn yelled sending out him pokemon. "Get rid of these intruders."

The Toxicroak went running at them. "Umbreon! Use shadow ball!" Kenny commanded. The attack hit the Toxicroak and weakened it badly. Shane's togepi hopped out of his bag and started running around.

"No!! Lily, get back here!!" Shane yelled running after his togepi.

"Lily?" Kenny said to her self.

"Yeah, I found Lily as an egg surrounded by white lily flowers and that's where I got the name from." Shane said as he kept chasing Lily. Kenny followed him while Volkner stayed back and distracted Saturn.

Shane and Kenny followed Lily until they got to a large hallway with many doors. "Oh boy." Kenny said to herself. They kept chasing after Lily. Volkner ran up to them.

"Hide!!" He yelled pushing them into a dark room. He closed the door. They could hear footsteps from outside. Volkner walked over to the door once they knew no one was around. "Don't walk out of this room until I come and get you two." Volkner ordered. Shane and Kenny nodded.

"I still need to find Lily! She's still out there!" Shane sounded desperate.

"It's ok Shane, we'll find her once Volkner says it's ok to come out." Said Kenny trying to comfort him.

"I don't want to look for her after! I want to look for her now!" Shane started for the door but Kenny stopped him.

"Don't go." Kenny said quietly.

"Who's going to stop me?"

"Where could they be?" Asked some guy in the hallway. Shane jumped a bit and tried to move back to where he was before but ended up going up against Kenny.

Kenny gasped and almost screamed but Shane put a hand over her mouth. "Shhh." He said quietly. Instead of pushing him away, Kenny wrapped her arms around Shane as if she was scared, and she was. She was scared of the people outside and the fact that Shane's body was right up against hers.

Shane listened for the voices of the men outside. They started to fade into the distance. Shane walked over to the door and quietly opened it. No one was out there. He walked out of the dark room. "Where are you going?" Kenny asked.

"I'm going to find Lily! You coming?" Shane asked. Kenny sighed and followed Shane down the long hallway.

* * *

**Hmmm, i wonder what they're going to get into now. Eh, who knows, you'll just have to wait and see.**


	10. Lost

"I don't see her, Shane." Kenny said looking around for Lily.

"Keep looking!" Shane sounded hurt. Lily meant a lot to him, she was the only one who would listen to him and make him feel better when he was sad or just not happy. Even if she was a pokemon, Lily was special.

"Togeprrrriiii!" Lily chimed as she ran down the hall.

"There she is!" Kenny pointed to the little white ball running down the hall.

"LILY!" Shane ran over to her but not before Saturn got to her.

"Is this Togepi yours?" Saturn asked him.

"Yeah, now give her back!" Shane growled.

"Eh, I don't think I will just yet." Saturn teased them.

"Grrr, GO SHIFTRY!!" Shane yelled. "Use razor wind but make sure you don't hit Lily!"

The Shiftry whipped up a strong razor wind and sent it Saturn's way. It blew Saturn way over to the other end of the hall and crashing into the wall. Lily flew out of his hands and started flying in the air. "I got it, I got it!" Kenny yelled as she dove for Lily and caught her.

"Nice catch." Shane smiled.

"Thanks!" Kenny smiled back.

"Now let's get the hell out of here!!" Shane yelled running down the hall. Kenny followed him.

They burst through the doors and ran like hell and didn't stop until they couldn't run anymore. Kenny collapsed right after she gave Lily to Shane. "So…tired…" She managed to say before fainting.

"Kenny?" Shane asked her. She didn't answer. "Hey Kenny wake up!" Shane shook her but she didn't wake up. "KENNY!!" Still nothing. "Damn." Shane put Lily in his bag. He put his bag around his shoulders but put it in front so he could carry Kenny on his back.

He walked for a long time. "I swear I can feel her getting heavier." Shane mumbled to himself as he gently put her down on the ground. It was getting dark so Shane made a fire and got out his sleeping bag.

Out of boredom and curiosity, Shane crawled over to Kenny and put two fingers on her neck to find her pulse and see if she died or not. There was a pulse. She was fine but she wouldn't wake up.

Shane was getting tired. He laid his head on Kenny's stomach. It was comfy for him and he fell asleep very quickly. He just hoped Kenny wouldn't wake up and find him asleep on her stomach.

When Shane woke up the next morning, Kenny wasn't there. He looked around and found her asleep ten feet away from him. She didn't want to wake him up so she slipped off quietly in the night and slept where Shane found her.

Shane crawled over to her and gently shook her to wake her up. "Kenny, wake up." He whispered.

"Mmmm," She moved in her sleeping bag a bit and turned to her side. "The ginger bread man stole my ice tea." She mumbled in her sleep.

"Huh?" Shane was confused. "Kenny wake up." He shook her again. This time she woke up.

"AHG! What are you doing?!" She yelled trying to get away but only got tangled up in her sleeping bag.

"You've been past out for the past ten hours or so, the least you can do is thank me for carrying you all the way from wherever we were to where we are now!" Shane yelled a bit.

"So you're saying you have no idea where we are or where we were and that we left Volkner back at the giant building?" Kenny asked with a smart-ass tone.

"Well…oh shit, we left Volkner there." Shane mumbled as he finally realized Volkner wasn't with them.

Kenny shook her head as she got untangled and got up. "Come on Shane, let's try and find our way back to Veilstone before Volkner gets too worried." Shane got up and followed her.

For hours they walked, not saying anything. Still, they couldn't find Veilstone City. "Where are we?" Shane finally asked.

"Lost," Kenny replied. "That's where we are."

* * *

**Well then, they got themselves into alot of trouble didn't they? Anyway, i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	11. I forgive you

"How can we be lost?!" Shane yelled. "We didn't run that far!"

"How far did you walk?" Kenny asked him.

"I don't know, you started to get heavy so I stopped." Shane crossed his arms. Kenny punched him on the shoulder.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" She growled.

"I don't know. How much do you weigh?" Shane asked. Kenny punched him in the shoulder again. "Ow."

"I'm not telling you!" She crossed her arms over her chest and walked faster.

"Hey, come on Ken. I didn't mean to make you made at me." Shane ran over to her.

"Well you did!!" She snapped.

"Man," Shane said to himself. "Why are girls so sensitive?"

They kept walking in silence. Shane didn't like the silence. He didn't like the fact that Kenny was mad at him, either. "Kenny I'm sorry!" Shane pleaded. "Can you forgive me?"

"No." Kenny mumbled. Shane sighed.

"Please Kenny?"

Kenny was silent. She didn't want to talk to him. She didn't want to talk to anybody at the moment.

Kenny felt the ground under her feet crumble and she fell into a hole. "KENNY!!" Shane yelled. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." She replied getting up. Kenny heard a growling behind her. She turned around slowly and saw an angry rhyhorn glaring at her. "Oh shit!" She ran for it but little did she know; she was stuck in a hole with the rhyhorn blocking the way to a cave. "AAHHHHHH!!" she screamed for help.

Shane's head jerked up when he heard her scream. "I'm coming Kenny!!" He yelled jumping down the hole and landing on the rhyhorn.

"RAWR!!" The rhyhorn growled.

"Oh crap! That wasn't a very good idea!" Shane yelled running away from the angry pokemon. It ran after Shane and tackled him from behind. "AHHGG!!" Shane yelled in serious pain as he fell to the ground.

Weakly he got up. "Go! Shiftry! Use leaf blade!" The Shiftry attacked the rhyhorn and it fainted.

Kenny shyly walked up to Shane. "You saved me."

"Yeah, it was noth-" Shane was cut off by Kenny tackling him with a hug. Shane was a bit surprised at this. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her.

"I forgive you." She whispered.

"Thanks Kenny." Shane smiled.

"No, I should be the one thanking you. You went and got yourself hurt just to save me sorry ass." Said Kenny somewhat ashamed of herself.

"Hey, don't say that. I went to save you 'cause you're my friend." Shane smiled at Kenny again then winced in pain from the wound on his back from the rhyhorn.

"Here, let me look at that," Said Kenny letting her bag drop to the ground. "Lye down on your stomach."

Shane did what he was told and laid down on his stomach. Kenny lifted his shirt and gasped a bit. "What?" Shane asked.

"Your wound looks pretty bad, Shane." Kenny replied.

"How bad?" He asked.

"Well, there's a big hole in your shirt, the blood is staining your shirt, and the wound looks to be about two inches long." Kenny replied again.

"Aw damn it!" Shane yelled. "This was my favorite shirt!"

"So you're concerned about your shirt and not the gash in your back?" Kenny asked.

"Hey, you have to admit it's a nice shirt." Shane smiled. Kenny just shook her head and went through her bag to find her little health kit.

She took out some disinfectant and put a glob of it in her hand. Gently, she rubbed it onto Shane's wound in a circular motion. "OW!!" Shane started wining. "That stings!"

"Don't be such a baby." Kenny rolled her eyes and took out a large role of bandages. She wrapped it around Shane's torso. "There. That should help it heal."

"Thanks Ken."

"No problem." She smiled.

"You seem to be less afraid of me now." Shane pointed out.

"Yeah well…I…I'm starting to trust you more is all." Kenny got up and started for the cave the rhyhorn was blocking. "I think this should lead us back up."

"Ok," Said Shane getting up. "Lead the way 'O Mighty Leader'."

"Very funny Shane." She said sarcastically. "Let's go."

* * *

**That was onewhat of a cute moment. I'm not good at fluffy, mushy, squishy, touchy, feely moments so bare with me! I'm getting better so...just...i dont know. Just don't critisise me about it...yet haha!**


	12. Trust Me

**Hey!! this chapter is for my good friend Evy!! She helped me with the ideas so she should get some credit too!!**

* * *

"Oh wow…it's dark." Kenny mumbled.

"Why? Are you afraid of the dark?" Shane asked.

"Far from it. It's what lurks in the dark I'm afraid of." Kenny replied.

"Like Golbats?" Shane asked. Kenny didn't reply. She just kept going. Shane started to examine his ripped shirt the best he could in the darkness of the cave. He took it off and looked at the bloody hole on the back. "Damn rhyhorn." He mumbled.

"What?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing." Shane replied stuffing his shirt in his backpack. As they got farther into the cave, it got darker and darker.

"I'm starting to not be able to see anything," Said Kenny. "I don't want to go any farther."

"Come on! We can make it! No problem!" Shane walked in front of Kenny and started to lead. He stopped once he noticed that Kenny wasn't following. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't feel comfortable walking into a very dark place like this…I don't like caves." She replied seeming withdrawn.

Shane walked over to her and smiled warmly. "Don't worry. I'll make sure nothing happens to you."

"But-"

"Trust me." Shane whispered stretching his arm out toward her. Kenny hesitated then gently put her hand in his. They kept walking through the cave, more and more into the darkness.

Light could be seen at the end. "Oh look. Light at the end of a tunnel. I knew I died somewhere in this cave." Sarcasm was dripping from Kenny's mouth.

"Come on, just a little more!" Shane started walking faster.

"KENNY!! SHANE!!!" Came a familiar voice.

"It's Volkner!!" Kenny exclaimed. They made it to the end and were greeted by strong sunlight and a happy looking Volkner. Volkner noticed that they were holding hands. Shane and Kenny quickly let go.

Volkner just smiled and hugged them both. "I'm so glad to see you two! I thought I would never see you again!"

"We're fine!" Kenny smiled. Volkner looked at Shane.

"Shane, where's your shirt?" Volkner asked him.

"Where IS your shirt?" Kenny asked.

"It's all ripped so I put it in my bag." Shane replied.

"Suuuurrrrreeeee." Volkner smirked. Shane just rolled his eyes.

"I missed you Volkner!!" Kenny smiled.

"Me too, kid. I didn't know what to do when you guys weren't in the room anymore. It scared me." Volkner replied.

"Sorry about that. It was Shane's idea, blame him." Kenny pointed to Shane.

"Hey!! You came with me in the first place!"

"But I didn't know you'd go off and then I got WAY too tired and passed out and then you carried me off somewhere and then we ended up in that hole and then we went into the cave and now we're here!!" Kenny finally took a breath.

"That wasn't my fault." Shane grumbled.

"Yes it was." Kenny walked off.

"Oh come on, not again!" Shane yelled to himself. "I'll be back."

"Go on." Said Volkner still smirking.

"Shane ran after Kenny who was now in a forested area. "Ken can you stop getting mad and walking off on me?" Shane asked the nicest way he could.

"Sorry," Kenny stopped walking. "I do that sometimes."

"Sometimes?"

"Ok a lot. I started acting weird like this after…"Kenny didn't finish her sentence.

"Affttttteeerrrrrrr…?" Shane urged her to finish her sentence.

"After Joe…he…you know." She started trembling.

"Oh. Right."

"After that happened, I didn't want to go out and do things anymore. I was afraid of everything and everyone, even my own father but soon I got out of that and went outside. I started to get all protective towards myself and didn't let anyone into my thoughts."

"It's ok Ken. I know you went through a lot and I just want you to know that you can trust me. I'm nothing to be afraid of. I'm your friend." Shane smiled sweetly.

Kenny smiled back. "Thank you Shane. For once, I feel somewhat comfortable around a guy. Besides Volkner."

Something came out of the bushes and whammed Shane on the head knocking him out cold. "SHANE!!" Kenny screamed.

"Heh, weak little kid." A guy laughed. Kenny gasped and backed away. It was Joe.

* * *

**Wow, saw that comming didnt you? R&R please!! thanks!**


	13. That's What You Get

**I dont know how long it's been since i posted a chapter for Neon Dreams but here's another one! Enjoy! Oh by the way, there's this part that only Paramore fans with understand. It's in bold letters so if you dont get it dont worry it's not important.**

* * *

"JOE!!!" Kenny yelled angrily. "What the hell is your problem?!?"

"My problem is that you wont come back with me!" He replied.

"I'm never going anywhere with you ever again!" Kenny growled.

"Aw, come on Kendra. You're so beautiful and wonderful. I just can't stay away from you any longer." Joe smirked.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere you bastard. You never liked me for who I am! You just liked me for what I looked like and you're a dumb ass for thinking like that!!" Kenny started to get REALLY pissed off now.

"Oh so you're with the weak kid now? Is that what this is all about?" Joe asked.

"I didn't say anything about Shane and NO I'M NOT!! He's my friend you idiot, even though I barely know him." Kenny rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't matter, you're coming with me." Joe walked over to her.

"NO!! Get away from me!!" Kenny shrieked. She punched him in the face. Blood came pouring out of his nose. "Oopse."

"Son of a bitch!" Joe yelled.

"Sorry." Kenny shrugged.

"Sorry? You broke my nose!!" Joe yelled at her.

"That's what you get (_**when you let your heart win! WHOOOAAA!!…Paramore, don't ask**_)." Kenny just shrugged again. Joe seemed very mad now and attempted to beat the crap out of Kenny but Volkner came in and beat the crap out of Joe instead.

Joe ran off again. "Are you ok Kenny?" Volkner asked.

"Yeah, I'm just fine!" Kenny smiled.

Suddenly, Shane jumped up and did some random ninja stuff. " WHERE IS HE!??? IM GOING TO KILL HIM!! NO ONE MESSES WITH ME!" Shane yelled.

"Relax 'ninja boy wonder'. He's gone." Kenny rolled her eyes.

"Oh…well then…" Shane seemed embarrassed. Kenny and Volkner laughed their heads off.

They started walking. "So Volkner," Kenny started. "Where are we exactly?"

"We're close to Pastoria City." He replied.

"COOL!!" Shane yelled. "Can we go into the Great Marsh?"

"I don't know." Volkner shrugged.

"Please?" Shane pleaded.

"Maybe." Volkner replied.

"WOO!!" Shane was very excited be now.

"But Volkner, we have to find Neon!" Kenny said.

"I know we do but Shane really wants to go so we'll go for a little while, ok?"

"Fine." Kenny crossed her arms.

They made it to the city and Shane ran to the Great Marsh. Kenny and Volkner followed. "This is going to be cool!! I've never gone here before."

"I have, it's not THAT exciting." Said Kenny.

"You just don't want to go." Shane smiled. Kenny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey Shane?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah?"

"I have a question that I've been dieing to know."

"Ok, shoot."

"Who were you traveling with when you got five badges?" Kenny asked.

"I was with my friend Matt." He replied.

"Is that one of the guys in the group of 'cool' kids back home?"

"Yeah, he is. He WAS my best friend until the day I left."

"Why isn't he your best friend now?" Kenny asked.

"He never really understood my passion for pokemon. He just thought they were for show and never really your friends. The day I went with you, he just laughed at me for wanting to go with you."

"Why didn't you go with him again? I mean, seriously."

"I know this is weird but whenever I saw you, you were with your pokemon and you looked happy. It was like they were your best friends and you never treated them like shiny toys that you'd show off to other people. You actually cared for them. That's why I wanted to go with you, I knew you treated pokemon like equals." Shane replied.

Kenny was silent. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know anyone saw her or acknowledged her back home. Shane did and he never made fun of her, never said anything bad about her, and never insulted her on purpose.

Kenny felt bad for being so bitchy to him throughout the whole time he was with her.

"Thanks for noticing me back home. No one ever did." Kenny said quietly.

"No problem." Shane smiled.

Volkner smiled as he walked ahead. He was listening the whole time. He knew that this would be an interesting journey and the excitement has just begun.

* * *

**Yay!! another chapter finished!! On to the next one! *starts typing* This may take some time so you might have to wait a little while. heh heh. R&R please!!**


	14. Take Care Of Her For Me

**Hey!! looks like it didnt take me that long to make the next chapter after all!! well, here it is!!**

* * *

"There's one!!" Shane yelled pointing to a Carnivine. "Let's get it!!" Shane and Kenny ran at it. It ran away from them but they still chased it around the area they were in. Shane tripped on a rock and then Kenny tripped on Shane. They started laughing so hard that their sides started to hurt. They were having the time of their lives at that moment.

"Having fun you guys?" Volkner asked them.

"Hell yeah!! This is awesome!" Shane replied.

"Yeah! What he said!" Kenny laughed.

"See Kenny! It's fun in here." Shane teased her.

"Oh shut up!" Kenny threw a hand full of grass at him. Shane threw some back at her. "Hey!!" They started having a fight that you would see little kids having. Pushing, shoving, throwing things, and hitting each other.

"GUYS!" Volkner yelled. Shane and Kenny stopped. "Stop killing each other."

They stopped and kept walking around in the Great Marsh. Their time was up soon after.

"That was fun." Shane smiled.

"Yeah it was." Kenny smiled with him.

"I'm glad you see you kids enjoyed yourselves." Volkner laughed.

"We're not kids!!" Kenny yelled. "We're teenagers!"

"Oh whatever." Volkner rolled his eyes.

"Can we try to find Neon now?" Kenny asked.

"Sure."

Hours had passed and they tried to find Neon but no luck. "This is taking forever!!" Shane started wining.

"Stop it Shane, you're acting like a little kid." Volkner told him.

"Life's more fun if you don't act your age." Shane smirked.

Kenny started singing quietly to herself as she looked around for Neon. It started to get dark out. "NEON!! Where are you!?" Kenny yelled.

"Kenny I don't think he's just going to pop out of nowhere if you call his name." Shane said.

"Oh really?" Said a low voice behind Shane. He spun around and saw no one there. "Over here." Said the voice still behind him. He spun around again and still no one was there.

"Who's there?" Shane called out. There was no reply.

"Who are you talking to Shane?" Kenny asked him.

"N-no one." He replied.

"You can't see me." Said the voice. Shane was getting really scared.

"Uh, guys?" Shane asked.

"Yeah?" Kenny and Volkner asked.

"I need to go to the bathroom so…uhh…I'll catch up with you in a bit." Shane ran off behind a tree. "Ok, show yourself!"

A mysterious black figure started to come up from the ground. Its neon blue eye locked onto Shane's. It fully emerged from the ground. "Hello Shane." It said.

"H-how do you know my name?" Shane stammered.

"Kenny has been talking to me in her dreams for the past little while and she has talked about you and Volkner." It replied.

"Wait, so you're Neon?" Shane asked. It nodded. "Then why aren't you going to see Kenny?"

"She would not let me leave if I see her at this moment. It is not save for me to be out when the moon is out at night like tonight. In a couple days from now when no moon is seen, I will meet you three somewhere I do not know at this moment." Said Neon.

"But how do we know when you'll come and see us?" Shane asked.

"I do not know myself. I don't have much time to talk right now. I hope to be reunited with my dear Kenny within these couple nights so I want you to take care of her for me."

"ME? Why me?!?" Shane yelled.

"I can sense the bond between the two of you. It is strong. Now I must leave you with the task of taking care of her. Farwell Shane." Neon started going back into the ground.

"I-I will, Neon. I'll take care of her for you." Shane whispered.

* * *

**WOO!! Neon was in this one!! YAY!! i love him! tell me what you think!! R&R!!**


	15. Watch Me

**YAY!! Another chapter! i'm getting good at making the chapters now, i think! This chapter is for my friends Evy and Sean cause they helped me out, well, not Sean but he encourages me, at times, to write my stories so i got to give him a little bit of credit for that. Evy helps me with the ideas and i thank her so much for that! Thanks guys!**

**Now enjoy this chapter! it might be the longest one! WOOT!!**

* * *

"What was that all about anyway?" Shane asked himself. "And what was with the 'my dear Kenny' thing Neon was saying? Does he like her or something? OH!! Maybe they're in love and this is like a romantic fuzzy mushy thing where they're trying to find each other so they can be together and get married! Hmmm, maybe not, I mean, he's a pokemon and she's a human…oh man! What would their kids look like?!?" Shane was just going on and on and on and on to himself about all these different theories.

"What took you so long Shane?" Kenny asked as Shane walked over to the others.

"Uhhhhhhh…my zipper got stuck." Shane said quickly. Kenny and Volkner bust out laughing.

"Only you could do that Shane!" Kenny laughed. "Only you!"

"Oh shut up!" Shane hissed as he walked in front of them. He didn't want them to know Neon was just talking to him. It had to be kept a secret.

They kept walking until it got WAY too dark for them to keep going. Volkner and Kenny get their sleeping bags out and started a fire. 'Take care of her?' Shane thought. 'How am I supposed to do that?' He fell asleep soon after.

"SHANE!!" Kenny yelled as she viciously shook Shane to wake him up.

"W-WHAT!? WHAT'S GOING ON?" Shane got up thinking that the ground around them was on fire or something.

"They took him. They took Volkner." Kenny started to cry. Shane pulled her into his arms and tried to calm her down.

"Shhh," Shane whispered. "Who took Volkner?"

"T-Team Galactic did. I tried to stop them but I wasn't strong enough…I wasn't strong enough." Kenny sobbed quietly into Shane's shoulder. Shane held her tighter.

"Don't cry. I'm here." He said. Kenny pulled away and wiped her tears away.

"We HAVE to find him!!" She yelled. "Come on houndoom!" Kenny started running with her houndoom.

"Whoa! Wait up!" Shane called running after her. Kenny put her houndoom back in its poke ball and sent out her Honchkrow.

"Come on!" Kenny motioned for Shane to ride the Honchkrow with her. He got on and they flew to the Galactic building in Veilstone city.

"When you're mad, you'll stop at nothing, huh?" Shane asked Kenny.

"Damn strait!" Kenny growled. They landed right in front of the doors and burst through them. "Flamethrower houndoom!!" Kenny totally destroyed the front lobby of the building. She smirked.

"Scary." Shane mumbled to himself.

Kenny kept running through the halls in attempt to find Volkner. "Where is he?" She yelled.

"Not here." Said a voice behind them. Shane and Kenny turned around and saw Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic, with a small army of grunts behind him. " So you're the ones who destroyed this place the first time."

"This is bad." Said Shane.

"RUN!!" Kenny yelled. They tried running but the grunts ran after them with their murkrows and zubats and stopped them. "EEK!! Get them away from me!!" Kenny screeched flailing her arms in attempt to get the zubats away from her.

The grunts threw them into a room and locked the door. Kenny got up and started pounding her fists on the door.

"Kenny calm down!" Shane put a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around and punched him in the chest.

"Get away from me!! I need to find him!! He's the only one who cares about me like I'm actually apart of his family!!" She yelled.

Shane just stood there staring at her. "What's gotten into you lately Kenny?" He asked her. "You've been acting really weird so what the hell is wrong with you?"

Kenny looked away. "I'm a little over reactive." She replied.

"A little? Kenny you freaking punched me in the chest for trying to calm you down, don't tell me you're a LITTLE over reactive!!" Shane yelled. "Why the hell did they take Volkner anyway?"

"It was probably Joe," Kenny replied. "Volkner beat the shit out of him again so I think he wants revenge."

"Oh."

"We have to find Volkner before something really bad happens to him!! He's the only on in this world that truly cares about me." Kenny sighed.

"Hey, what about me? I care about you." Shane said blushing slightly. It was true. He did care about her, maybe even more then he thought. He wasn't very good at this kind of talking so he kept quiet after what he said.

There was the tiniest tint of pink that could be seen on Kenny's cheeks. "O-oh…well, we have to find Volkner!" Said Kenny changing the subject. She sent out her Cacturne. "Use needle arm!!"

The Cacturne ran at the door and shot its fist at it knocking it down.

"Wow, that's a strong Cacturne." Said Shane.

"Thanks! I've been training him since he was a baby cacnea," Said Kenny. "Let's go!"

They kept running down the halls but they couldn't find Volkner. They were just about to give up when they heard Volkner's voice on the other side of a heavy-duty looking door.

"I told you already, Joe. Stop harassing Kenny. You're sick minded and you don't have any respect for women what so ever, just give up." That voice was Volkner.

"What do you know about women? You're just some guy that looks all high and mighty in a gym!" Joe yelled at Volkner.

"I know more then you and I know how to treat them, you on the other hand don't. You blew it off with Kenny a couple years ago thanks you your arrogance and sick mindedness." Volkner sounded strangely calm for the situation in hand.

"Shut it Blondie!" Joe hissed. "I'm going to kill you and then I'm going to find Kendra and that weak kid and kill them, too!"

"Calm down," Volkner sighed. "I know you don't have the guts to kill anyone."

"Watch me." Said Joe. There was a small clicking sound and then the fire of a gun. ***BANG***!!

* * *

**O.o OMG!! What the heck just happened there!?! Will everyone be safe or will this end in tears? (wow that was corny). R&R to tell me what you think and what the outcome of this will be!! Thanks!**


	16. Because You Like Her

**YAY!! second chapter of the day! WOOT!! Yeah, i'm sick today so i got more time to write. That's good for you guys but not for me, in a way. i hate being sick .**

**Anyway, i hope you enjoy this next chapter. it's starting to get really 'dramatic' and there's a tiny bit of 'romance' if you can call it that lol!! yeah there's not much lovey mushy fluffy stuff at all actually. heh heh. **

* * *

"VOLKNER!" Kenny screamed running at the door. Shane stopped her just before she reached the door. "No let go of me!! LET GO!!"

"NO!!" Shane yelled at her. "You don't know what actually happened in there! What if it's just to psyche us out? Have you thought of that?"

"No I haven't but how could they do that in a matter of I don't know how long but it hasn't been very long so yeah!" Kenny yelled. Shane was confused.

"That didn't make sense at all." He mumbled.

"Whatever!" Kenny ran at the door and opened it. What she saw was the most terrifying thing she had seen all her life. Volkner was lying on the floor, a pool of blood forming around him. He had been shot in his right shoulder. "Volkner!!" Kenny ran over to him, ignoring Joe's presence. She rolled Volkner over onto his back.

"K-Kenny…"Volkner breathed.

"It's ok Volkner, it's going to be ok." Kenny whispered ripping off some of her shirt and putting it on Volkner's wound.

"Heh, don't even try saving him," Joe smirked. "He's as good as dead."

"You bastard!!" Kenny screamed running at him. She tried punching him but he caught her fist in his hand and threw her to the ground.

"Hey!" Shane yelled. "Hurt her again and I'll make sure you'll regret it for the rest of your life!"

"Oh really?" Joe smirked kicking Kenny in the ribs.

"AHK!" Kenny uttered.

"Go Banette!" Shane sent out his Banette. "Use thunder!" The Banette shot the thunder at Joe. It hit him and he screamed in pain.

"Shane what are you doing?" Kenny asked.

"Showing him why he shouldn't mess with me!" Shane growled.

"But you'll kill him!!" Kenny shrieked.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing." Said Shane.

"It is! You're not a murderer Shane! Don't do this!" Kenny sounded desperate. Yes, she hated Joe but she didn't want to kill him, seeing Shane kill him isn't the greatest thing either.

"Stop Banette." Shane mumbled. Banette stopped and Joe fell to the ground unconscious.

"Thank you." Kenny whispered. Shane nodded. Kenny walked over to Volkner, who was still on the floor. "We have to get him to a hospital."

"Ok," Shane sent out his Scizor. "Scizor, carry Volkner while we get out of here." Scizor nodded and pick up Volkner.

"Come on out houndoom!" Kenny yelled sending out her houndoom. The five of them ran down the halls and found a way out. "Look! There's the door!" Kenny pointed out.

They ran out the door and kept running until they got far away from that dreaded building. They stopped to rest for a couple minutes then kept going until they reached the pokemon centre still in Veilstone City.

"Hurry Shane! The pokemon centre is just over there!" Kenny started running again.

"Come on Scizor!" Shane said to his Scizor. They ran to the pokemon centre and hurried inside.

"Nurse Joy!! Volkner needs medical attention!! NOW!!" Kenny yelled.

"Calm down, calm down." Nurse Joy said in a soothing voice. "Let me take him into the emergency room." A chancey came and took Volkner away on a stretcher.

"I really hope he'll be ok." Kenny said with teary eyes. "I don't want to lose him. He's like a big brother to me." Kenny wasn't talking to Shane, or anyone for that matter. Really, she was just thinking out loud.

Lily jumped out of Shane's bag and watched as Volkner was carried away. "Togi?" She asked. Shane picked her up.

"Don't worry Lily, he'll be ok." Said Shane. Lily jumped out of Shane's arms and wobbled over to Kenny, who was sulking in the corner.

"What do you want?" Kenny asked Lily as she wiped her tears away. Lily smiled and hugged Kenny's shoe 'cause she was too small to hug anywhere else. "Thanks Lily." Kenny picked her up and hugged her.

They stayed at the pokemon centre all day that day. Shane went to visit Volkner.

"Hey Volkner." Shane smiled. Volkner was sitting in a hospital bed, his whole chest covered with bandages.

"Hey kid," Volkner smiled weakly. "How've you been?"

"Ok, you scared the hell out of Kenny and I today. Kenny is taking it very hard." Shane replied. Volkner sighed.

"Poor kid. She must be so sad right now." Volkner hung his head.

"Um, Volkner?" Shane asked.

"Yeah?"

"This is going to sound surprising but I met up with Neon last night."

Volkner's eyes widened. "Why didn't you tell Kenny and I?" He asked.

"I thought it would have been better if I didn't tell anyone, not even you guys," Shane replied. "Neon said something that I didn't quite understand."

"What did he say?" Volkner asked.

"He said that I have to take care of Kenny for him but I don't exactly know what that means."

"Hmmm," Volkner thought for a second then smiled. "I might know what it means."

"What? Tell me!" Shane said with an excited tone.

"I think he meant that you have to be there for her, always be by her side, be close to her…very close." Volkner smirked.

"Where are you going with this?" Shane asked knowing what he was going to say.

"You and Kenny should be together." Volkner replied.

"WHAT?!" Shane yelled. "Are you serious? Kenny is way to over reactive and hot-tempered. Why would I go out with her?"

"Because you like her." Volkner replied. Shane blushed a bit. "HA! See? Don't lie Shane, just go out there and tell her."

"How do I do that? I'm not good with this kind of stuff and…wait a second, why am I talking like this to you? I'm not going to ask her out, no way!" Shane turned away from Volkner. Volkner just sighed.

"Do what you want kid but I know you like her and I have a feeling Neon knows about your feelings too. Now get out so I can get some rest, I'm beat." Volkner laid down and closed his eyes. Shane gave him a death glare and walked out of the room.

Shane saw Kenny walk out of the pokemon centre. He hesitated before following her.

* * *

**Ok, just to give you a heads up, there's going to be some mushy stuff in the next chapter. I'm trying to get better at writing muchy stuff so this'll help haha! R&R please!! thanks! ^.^**


	17. Ouch

**WOOT!! The third chapter i made in one day!! that's a record for me and on top of that they're longer then the others!! WH-HOOOO!!! Just to let you know, im terrible at lovey mushy fluffy stuff so it wont be very good. *sigh***

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Stupid Volkner and his theories. Stupid Neon and his requests. Stupid…" Shane stopped talking to himself once he got closer to Kenny.

She was just standing there watching the sunset over Mt. Coronet. The wind blew her hair away from her face. She looked emotionless. She didn't even notice Shane was there.

"Hey Ken."

Kenny whipped around and saw Shane.

"What do you want? I'm trying to think." Said Kenny.

"I…I just wanted to tell you that Volkner's ok. He's not going to die." Shane replied. Kenny's face went from emotionless to happy and it wasn't that fake kind of happy you use to make people think you're happy. It was real.

"I'm glad to hear that." Kenny smiled. She seemed relatively calm at the moment. Not angry, not sad, not insanely happy, just calm.

"So Kenny," Shane started just so he could talk to Kenny. "What's so bad about staying home, besides having to deal with your mom?"

"They never let me do anything I really wanted to do. I wanted to go out into the world and find new pokemon but they wanted me to stay home. I managed to persuade them into letting me go on a journey a while back and that's when I got most of my badges…and when I met Joe." Kenny trailed off at the last part.

"What did you see in him anyway?" Shane asked.

"He was kind and caring at first. He never told me what to do but after a short time he started to get a little weird. I realized that most of the time I was with him, he'd stare at my body and not care what I say, as long as he got to look at me he was happy. Then he started pressuring me into doing things I wasn't ready for…" Kenny hung her head.

"Like having sex with him?" Shane asked. Kenny nodded.

"I wasn't ready but he thought otherwise…that's a night I never want to remember." Kenny shuddered.

"He's a bastard for doing that to you." Shane growled.

"Yeah…but I'm sixteen now. I have to act mature about this. What's done is done." Kenny sighed.

"Don't say that." Said Shane.

"Huh?"

"You cant just let that go. What he did was unforgivable!" Shane yelled.

"Ok, now you're the one acting weird. What's up with you now?" Kenny asked. Shane put him hands in his pockets.

'_Just say it you idiot!' _Shane thought. _'Just walk up to her and tell her.' _Shane kept on trying to get himself to just walk over to her and tell her but he couldn't. It was as if his legs turned into jell-O.

"Shane are you ok?" Kenny asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

Shane took a deep breath and walked over to Kenny. He put his hands just below her cheeks and gently stroked her jaw line. He gazed into her onyx eyes.

"Kenny." Shane said softly as he leaned in and kissed her. It was a very soft kiss. Kenny gently put her hands on Shane upper arms as she kissed him back. Both of them didn't want that moment to end but something always has to ruin a perfect moment.

"KENDRA!!" A woman shrieked. Kenny pulled away from the kiss and saw the one person she never wants to see. Her mother. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing Shane, what does it look like I'm doing?" Kenny shrugged.

"Don't be a smart ass young lady, get away from that boy and come home right this instant! You've had your little 'adventure' now come home!" Her mom growled.

"Why do you want me to go home so badly all the time?" Kenny asked.

"I don't want you doing things you'll regret like kissing him." Kenny's mom glared at Shane. He glared back.

"I'm not regretting anything mom. You might think you'll be helping me but locking your kid in their room all their life isn't exactly helping them." Kenny rolled her eyes.

"I know that if you kiss this boy, it'll lead to something else that I don't want to deal with." Her mom said.

"Mom, that's not going to happen again. I was careless and I was younger."

"I don't care what you say! The last time you were with a boy you had to get an abortion!" Her mom yelled.

"MOM!!" Kenny yelled even louder then her mom. Shane just stood there shocked at what he just heard.

"It's true Kenny, don't deny what happened."

"SHUT UP!!!" Kenny yelled.

"Kenny," Shane finally said. "Were you actually pregnant?" Kenny hung her head in shame and she mumbled and faint 'yes'.

The sun had fully set and it started to get darker. Kenny's mom walked over to her and grabbed into her arm.

"You're coming home with me now." She said.

"No." Kenny mumbled wriggling out of her mother's grasp and clutching Shane's arm. "I'm staying with Shane and Volkner."

"No, you're coming with me." Her mom started to get angry.

"Fuck you!! Get out of my life! You're making it a living hell for me!" Kenny hissed. Her mother stood there with her mouth wide open.

"Ouch." Shane laughed a bit.

* * *

**Wow, ouch is right. I'd never actually say that to MY mom. i would get grounded for the rest of my life and i wouldnt be able to write this story anymore!! Oh what a terrible thought!! wasnt that dramatic? I thought it was for my standards. Kenny has alot of secrets doesnt she? I hope you liked it!!R&R please!! thank you very much!**


	18. Not On Your Life

**Hey! Sorry i havent been writing but i've had important things to deal with that has nothing to do with this. Anyway here's chapy 18!! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Can't you see what you're doing to me? Why do you think I've run away all the times I have?" Kenny growled.

Her mom just stood there, a shocked look plastered on her face. Shane snickered.

"You! Boy with the silver hair!" Kenny's mom pointed to Shane. "You get away from my daughter this instant!"

"No." Said Shane pulling Kenny closer to him and wrapping his arms around her.

"Why you little…" Kenny's mom clenched her fists. "I don't want you hurting my daughter like the last guy!"

"I'm not going to hurt her." Said Shane.

"Yes you are! They always do. They never leave a girl without hurting them!" Kenny's mom kept on rambling on and on and on about how men hurt women. "And that's why I'm taking her home with me right now!" Kenny's mom grabbed Kenny's arm and started pulling her away with lots of force.

"NO!!" Kenny tried to get away but her mom's grip was too strong.

"Hey! Give her back!" Shane yelled running after then. Kenny's mom took out a poke ball and sent out an aagron. "Whoa."

"Like I've been saying for the past ten minutes, get away from my daughter."

"Mom, since when does dad let you borrow his pokemon?" Kenny asked.

"Since I said I needed it them to make you come back home!" Kenny's mom replied. "Now you just go back in that pokemon centre and don't come out until we're far away from you!!"

Shane glared at Kenny's mom and started backing away.

"Shane! What are you doing?" Kenny asked with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry Ken, I'll come back for you sooner then you think." Said Shane as he walked into the pokemon centre. He walked into Volkner's room. "Get up you lazy ass!!"

"What's with you?" Volkner asked him. "Did Kenny reject you?"

"No but her mom did and she took Kenny away, we're going to get her back!" Shane growled.

"Now this is going to be interesting." Volkner smirked as he got out of the bed and put his cloths on. They ran out of the pokemon centre and tried to find Kenny's house.

"Damn it! Where's her house?" Shane yelled.

"How should I know? You're the one that lives here." Said Volkner.

"I've never been to her house before! She was an anti social freak to the other kids I used to hang out with so we never talked to her or went to her house." Said Shane.

"Then shut up and start looking for a house that you might think is Kenny's!!" Volkner yelled.

Kenny was shoved into her room. She heard a lock turn and she assumed her mother had locked the door from the outside.

"A door isn't going to stop me from getting out of this hell hole." Kenny mumbled to herself. She was about to take one of her pokemon out when she stopped. Her eyes caught a glimpse of a black plush doll under her bed.

She walked over to it and picked it up. It was her favorite Umbreon doll she had since she was three years old. She held it tight as the memories of Neon started to flood her mind.

She didn't know Neon for very long but when she first saw him, it was as if they had been friends for a very long time. Oh how she wished they could be reunited. That was she could see her dear friend every night and not feel like she has a hole in her heart.

She hated the fact that her father had chased Neon away from her and she hates that her mom is so over protective and doesn't give her any privacy. It's a wonder how her mom even lets Kenny have a door to her room.

Nothing went the way Kenny wanted and it never will.

Just then, Kenny heard the faintest sound of something hitting her window. She turned to her window and saw a tiny rock hit it. She walked over to the window and opened it.

Outside, Kenny could see Shane and Volkner. Her eyes lit up.

"Guys!! How did you find me here?" She whispered as loud as she could. (That sounds funny)

"It was a lucky guess. I'm just glad I didn't throw a rock at your parents window." Said Shane. Kenny giggled. She sent out her Honchkrow.

"Kenny?" She mom knocked on the door. "What's going on?"

"Oh shit!" Kenny said to herself. She boarded her Honchkrow and flew out of the window just as her mom came into the room.

"KENDRA!!" Her mom yelled. Kenny saluted her mom and flew down to Shane and Volkner. They had a big group hug. "Get back here!!"

"Not on your life!" Kenny yelled back. They started running. "Now what?"

"We run like hell and pray that your mom doesn't catch us!" Volkner replied.

"Good plan!!" Kenny said as they ran faster.

* * *

**Well then, looks like they're running from Kenny's mom AGAIN!! This chapter was shorter i know but at least i got one out for you guys!! R&R please!! thanks!!**


End file.
